


Morning Music

by KriffingUnlucky



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mornings, Short Story, Singing, expect more from me, help me sleep, i am trash, they can have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriffingUnlucky/pseuds/KriffingUnlucky
Summary: Felix finds that waking up early isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Kudos: 23





	Morning Music

It was early, early for Felix, that is. He didn't like to wake up before 12pm on one of their off days. So when it was around 8:30pm, and he blinked his eyes open, he knew there was a reason his body woke him before it was necessary. Taking a big breath in, then letting it out slowly, he catches a tantalizing scent. It was worth investigating.

Kicking the covers off in a fashion anything but graceful, the thin mercenary pulls on the closest top to cover his cold skin. Which happened to be one of his partner's green sweaters. He pulls the sleeves up to free his hands, and shuffles out of the room.

His warm feet cold on the floor, he walked a bit faster, the wood sending chills up his spine. But he comes to a stop in the doorway of the bedroom, looking out into the kitchen and living area.

Eyebrows raised at the sight.

His nearly seven foot partner, built like a brick house made of brick houses, was swaying and humming to music in the kitchen.

The end of Elvis Presley’s Jailhouse Rock plays on an old record player as Locus flips the pancakes in the pan. Shifting his shoulders in time of the music. Tipping his head from side to side. He really didn’t know Felix was there, did he? He certainly wouldn’t be dancing like this if he did.

So for once, Felix stayed silent. Watching him move with much interest. He thought it was cute, in all honesty.

The song faded out, and Felix was going to take his chance and jump into the silence. But another song came on quickly after. It was slow, soft,  _ romantic  _ even. And as the words began coming, Locus also began singing. His rough voice carrying the notes gently. Swaying side to side. Not a care in the world, it seemed.

The warm morning light was streaming into the kitchen, making his dark, bare, scarred shoulders seem to glow. They were like bronze. No, gold. It illuminated his cheekbones and nose. His brown, wild curls lose from their usual ponytail and tumbling messily down his shoulders. The light seemed to brighten his grey eyes, but maybe that was just because of the peace surrounding him at the moment. He was content in what he was doing right now.

  
Felix had barely seen this before. It was so rare, he could count the number of times it’d happened in front of his eyes on one hand.

He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face as he watched Locus- no,  _ Samuel. _ He was Sam here. Raw and in the flesh -sing along with the music. The words beautifully dancing off his tongue.

_ “Take my hand, take my whole life too, _

_ For I can’t help, falling in love with you.” _

Felix quietly crept into the living space near the kitchen, and sat at the bar dividing the two rooms. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath in, relishing in the tenderness in his partners voice before it was cut off at the realization that he was there. He leaned over the counter, propping his elbows on the top and leaning his chin against his fists. He loved the warmth of Locus’s voice filling him.

It was so gentle. So real. And so painfully open. He felt maybe as if he was intruding, but he stomped that thought out once it came up, because this was the house that  _ they  _ are sharing and  _ he  _ has as much right to every room at any time of the day as Locus does.

But the tickle was still in the back of his mind.

He sighs as that song fades away, catching the other’s attention.

Locus turns abruptly towards Felix. Eyes widened and, dare he say, face tinted red with embarrassment. He parts his lips to speak, to try and explain Felix would guess, but Fi cut him off.

A smile on his face, and certainly seeping into his voice. “No, don’t stop because I’m here.”

Locus frowns and furrows his brow, but not angrily, just in a flustered, frustrated way. Turning back to the stove to take some pancakes off of the pan, pouring more batter on the hot metal.

“I didn’t know you could sing, Locs!” The small man exclaims, throwing his hands up. “You’re better than Elvis, the King Of Rock ‘N Roll, himself, y’know that? I’d kill to listen to you sing. I should have recorded it. Burned it into my brain. You’re fabu-”

A loud  **clank** makes Felix stop speaking. Looking down and examining the plate with three fluffy pancakes stacked on it now sitting in front of him. He smiles back up at Locus as he reaches for the maple syrup. Pouring a disgusting amount onto the breakfast food.

He dug in, moaning at the taste. Throwing his head back and speaking with his mouth full. Something that makes Locus wrinkle his nose. “I got me a man who can sing  _ and _ cook.”

“Please just eat and shut up.” The large man groans and turns away from him, but there was no denying the small smile that tugged up on his lips. He shook his head and got lost in the music again.

But now, with the company of his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with my friend about the mercs, and how much I love them. And I ended in conclusion of headcanoning that Locus likes old music.
> 
> He collects records and plays them on a record player when Felix isn't around because he is constantly pestering him about it and calling him "old man". Not that it bothers Locs, but it's just easier to avoid. Felix finds it interesting that Locus feels contentment in collecting these things. And he rather likes, he supposes, knowing Locus in that sort of more intamaite way. Where he knows things like this about him. He just goes to tease him because that's their normal. He doesn't hound him too much though, because he likes knowing these things and he wants to be able to know more in the future.
> 
> Since we all know Felix is a loud, brash, sing-in-the-shower-at-4am-to-spite-you kind of person. So he'd learn the words to many of these songs! And sing them on the comms at random times on missions. Making Locus snap at him about it. But Felix would counter with "well you're the one who got the stupid song stuck in my head".
> 
> (comments and kudos would make my day,, 👉🏻👈🏻)


End file.
